Five Times Rachel Won
by BalthierStrahl
Summary: And the one time Blaine did. Klaine, Anderberry siblings AU drabble.


**1.**

"I want the pink!" Seven year old Blaine yelled, pointing to a shiny pink microphone.

Eight year old Rachel shook her head. "No! We're buying the gold and silver ones!"

Behind them, Hiram Berry-Anderson sighed. That was typical between the two siblings. "Why don't each one of you get one of the color you want?"

"But I want gold and silver!"

"No! Pink!"

"Gold and silver!"

"Pink!"

"Gold and silver!"

"Pink!"

In the midst of their fight, they didn't even realize when a small girl grabbed the last pink microphone and took it to her mommy. "Blaine?" Hiram said, apologetic. "I'm sorry, but they don't have any other pink microphones anymore."

Blaine looked back to where the mic had been and pouted, teary. Rachel smiled triumphantly, getting a silver and a gold microphone from the booth. Blaine glared at her, staying silent until they arrived home.

This time, he would admit defeat.

**2.**  
>"I can't help it if I was born to be a star," Rachel, now eleven, rambled as they came back from another of her many singing competitions, which she had, once again, won. "I am meant to win all of these contests, as I'm superior to most people, not Barbra, at least yet, but I think that when I have my Broadway premiere she will be there and confess that there is no one better to continue her legacy than me."<p>

Hiram nodded, pretending to hear. Honestly, it got tiring after the fifth time she said that, now they just ignored it. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"I WANT COFFEE!" Blaine yelled, jumping up and down in excitement just from thinking about his favorite drink.

"Ew, no, Blaine! You addict." She said, looking at him, disgusted. "I heard of a nice new restaurant near here, they said it has great vegan food."

"Who told you that, your friends? Wait, you don't have any." Blaine said, smirking at the cold glare he got from Rachel.

"I'll have you know that a star doesn't need friends, I have everything I need in a person inside myself." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, I'm sorry but it's Rachel's day." Leroy smiled apologetically and Blaine scowled.

That should _not_ happen again.

**3.**  
>"I want to watch 'Evita'!" Rachel said, sitting close to the television. The Berry-Andersons were having their weekly movie night, and it was the kids' time to choose a movie.<p>

"No! I want 'Cinderella'!" Blaine said, sitting up on the couch.

"Blaine, you know that our DVD of Cinderella isn't working." Laroy said, sighing. Blaine scowled, sitting back on his chair.

Once again, Rachel won.

**4.**  
>Fourteen year old Blaine and fifteen year old Rachel were traveling with their fathers. The current discussion was on what song they should play on the car during the trip.<p>

"I am highly in favor of the 'Wicked' soundtrack." Rachel said, smiling smugly. She knew she had won that one already, as Hiram and Leroy had a weak spot for the musical, while Blaine...

"KATY PERRY!" Blaine yelled. "I want Katy Perry!" Rachel snickered, because not only their dads despised Katy Perry but that phrase sounded _really_ weird, especially coming from Blaine, who came out to their family not too long ago.

"We're going with 'Wicked'." Hiram said, not taking his eyes away form the road. "Sorry, Blaine, but Katy Perry is overrated."

For the remaining of the trip, Blaine moped as the three others sang along to the music.

**5.**  
>Blaine looked over to where Rachel was, apparently, welcoming her friends to a sleepover. He had thought she was lying when she said she had made friends, but now that he saw them he figured out they weren't just imaginary people from a far away kingdom. He looked back to the TV before he realized something and turned to Rachel. "Wait! You're having a boy sleepover in your room?" He asked, shocked.<p>

"Yes." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But I can't have boys sleeping over!" He complained, even though he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy his sister had just brought home. _Damn_, he thought, _if she can make friends like that then she might just be worth something._

"I'm glad I'm not you, then." She said, winking before turning back to her friends. "Sorry, it's just my little brother, Blaine." He heard hums of understanding, but only huffed and kept watching his TV show, which he was no longer paying attention to, thanks to one of Rachel's friends.

**1.**  
>"Kurt! You're here!" Rachel said, grinning excitedly and hugging Kurt as he walked into the Berry-Anderson household. "I didn't know you were coming, but we can watch-"<p>

"Actually, Rachel, he came to see me." Blaine said, walking down the stairs and kissing Kurt chastely. "And that's exactly what he is going to do."

"But... But..." Rachel stuttered and Blaine smirked, embracing Kurt by the waist. "He's my best friend! And I saw him first!"

"But but," Blaine mocked, feeling Kurt's giggles from where he rested his head on the boy's shoulder more than hearing it. "He's my best and only boyfriend and I had many more firsts with him than you." Blaine winked and he saw Rachel blush before he took Kurt's hand, leading him to his room.

"Just... Leave the door open!" She yelled and Blaine smirked to himself. It was too easy.

"Oh, believe me, you do _not_ want the door to be open." He said, closing the door and turning to Kurt, smiling seductively. "No, where were we?" Rachel was silent for the rest of the day.

Now, every fight Blaine lost was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Say they aren't adorable, I dare you :P_  
><em>


End file.
